


Whalers in Azkaban

by T_ChangLe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter:Magic Awakened
Genre: 11 yrs old: AVADA KEDAVRA, Involved with Harry Potter:Magic Awakened elements, translated from an experienced HP: Magic Awakened player who wrote this in chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_ChangLe/pseuds/T_ChangLe
Summary: In which players of Harry Potter:Magic Awakaned got mixed in with Harry Potter World.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Whalers in Azkaban

My name is Faust and I am a Death Eater.

As you can see, I live in Azkaban.

I have spent a long time here, there’s all sorts wicked talented wizards in here, and I love it!

until......

"Grace, Ravenclaw and first year witch at Hogwarts." The young girl with long raven black hair & electric blue eyes who looked like she was only eleven or twelve years old reached her hand out to me, her voice unexpectedly mature. She appeared in my cell suddenly and had been in here for three days.

"You... what did you do?" I couldn't believe my eyes. All people who have been imprisoned in Azkaban are all fierce and wicked. And to think the young girl in front of me were locked up here???

During my confusion, a young boy with messy red hair and emerald eyes was teleported in, looking like a new roommate.

"Server 3’s Azkaban is full," He complained, and then his eyes lit up: "Lucky-hand Grace? Why are you here?"

"Wanted to make my memory last while game’s beta ending yet I got my ass handed by a skilled whale on my last duel,” Grace snorted. "His Piertotem Locomotor spell were one level higher than mine. I shot him three Avada Kedavra and he blocked them with those stone knights."

Grace then cocked her head and asked, “What are you in here for then, Kiel? Thought you’re bullying slackers in server 3,”

"Same reason as you but I'm even worse. I didn’t even get any legend grade spell cards and those slackers got them." The young boy sighed.

Grace shrugged, “I guess the game’s last day have a significant boost on rare drops,”

? ? ?

I haven’t been outside for a long time but are all young ones these days so fierce now? ? ? And what server 2 & 3?? There’s more Azkaban??

I looked at the two kids in front of me with shock.

"Well, welcome to server 2’s Azkaban. There’s no difference in looks no matter what server we’re in," Grace looked around before looking into her robe and sighes, “I ran out of spell cards, the enchantment here is too strong, and ordinary spells can't be released. I still have a Patronus card but if only Aphrodite is here, her Alohomora card is maxed grade.” 

Kiel snorted,” Of course you’d be in server 2. Entire game’s most competitive duelers’ all gather in server 2 while server 1’s dominated by whales,”

As soon as the words fell, another young girl with short wavy blonde hair and spectacles appeared in the cell.

What is going on??? Why are kids appearing in Azkaban??

"Whale Queen—!" The young boy called Kiel fell on his knees and slid to hug the girl’s thigh. "Why are you here, Aphy?"

"Server 1’s Azkaban is full and so I’m here." The girl smiled at them apologetically "I'll take you all out first?"

"You don't have a magic wand how to cast—" Before I finished, I saw the girl reaching out and grabbed a card out of nowhere "Alohomora!"

The door opened.

You heard it right. The door that I had bitten and chewed to the point my teeth bled, were opened, and to think the girl opened it with a card? ? ?

"Expecto Patronum!" Grace quickly drew a card, blocking the onslaught of Dementors who came to us like bees fly to flowers with a corporeal Great White Shark Patronus.

? ? ? A first year student, casting a corporeal form of Patronus? ? ? Such monstrous prodigy.

Grace gritted her teeth, and I think I saw a line of "Payment successful," appear in thin air, but only for a moment. At the next moment, Grace drew a card and shouted, “Imperio!”

But the wizards who only came here to guard Azkaban was stunned for a moment. But that moment was enough for me & three kids to ran out of the cell.

"Not enough level! Need more card!" Grace mourned while running.

“You drew a legend grade spell from one random pull! What more do you want! Damned luck you have!" Kiel shouted in mock anger.

Seeing that another wave of wizard approaching us in front, the girl drew another card "Imperio! Go away!"

Suddenly, the world is quiet.

My entire life’s a lie.

As if it were a signal, all the doors in the hallway were opened at once, and the sight of black robes caught my eye. In front of me were a whole bunch of Hogwarts Students, all seemingly first years judging from their young face & small stature.

"Who are they...?" Trembling, I nearly dropped to my knees from shock. I’ve been isolated from the outside world for so long to not know that there’s a Dark Lord that would be capable of putting so many first year students of Hogwarts under his command??? Could I serve under said Dark Lord?

"Socialism." A young boy looked serious. "We are all socialist successors."

What? ? ?

I seem to hear the clicking sound of my sanity being crushed in the blender. Did I hallucinate for too long? ? ?

? ? ?

"Grace!"

The young boy interrupted my thoughts with a scream. A boy with golden hair and a well-cut suit radiating the light of money came over and appeared to be directed his attention at the girl who started this madness.

"Long time no see, Grace."

"Elias." Grace raised her eyebrows before sweeping her eye behind him, “And a quite some familiar faces too, you're all here. Is there anyone at Hogwarts?"

"It's all the bigshots on the leaderboards." Elias waved his hand in the air and pulled out a list. "I can beat them through whaling, but I can't beat them over grinding,"

"Some people are covered with money, some are covered with sweat & tears from grinding," Kiel grumbled.

"And some people have heaven-defying luck!” Kiel cried out, glancing at Grace who merely gave him a smug grin.

Me: ......

"No need to worry." Aphrodite chuckled. "After all, the official game will start soon, and it will be more lively then."

(two)

At this time, the Office of the Minister of Magic

A newspaper was spread out on the regular desk where the documents were packed, and the headline was shocking. "Azkaban was shrouded in white fog for unknown reasons! It is suspected that it has been invaded by outside forces!"

Hermione:? ? ?

Am I tired of work and have hallucinations? ? ? Today is not April 1st? ? ? Hermione black question mark face.jpg

"Minister, it's true, and it may be related to Hogwarts. You also participated in the opening ceremony of the school branch. At that time, the sorting hat kept sorting students into Azkaban, and Headmistress McGonagall's face looks bad. I didn't expect it to be that crazy. "The staff member reasoned, “Actually, I hid you from the last issue of the newspaper."

Hermione, who had a black question mark on her face, received the newspaper with a black face, and a line of eye-catching headlines came into view.

HOGWARTS STUDENTS FREQUENTLY USED UNFORGIVABLE CURSES IN THEIR FIRST YEAR! NOW MORE THAN 100 STUDENTS HAVE BEEN DETAINED IN AZKABAN!

"Help me contact Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione's face darknened.

========

In Azkaban

I have never imagined in my life that I would be able to punch Dementors and kick wizards from the Ministry of Magic.

Voldemort-my original boss, not even he could do it!

Socialism is so great. I thought with tears in my eyes.

"The game had opened officially, but no one came in?” Aphrodite looked at her wrist and said. Perhap’s she’s wearing a wristwatch?

"It seems that this bug only exists in current batch of players," Elias waved his wand in his hand, and suddenly, Azkaban was as bright as day!

Not even a Magister would be able to do this, and yet a mere first year students is able to.....

"Wait, where did your wand come from?" I asked in surprise.

"Ollivander's wand shop, the most expensive one. I just tried the wand bug while the network was unstable, but I didn't expect it to let me go out with it for a long time." Elias proudly said. "It's too troublesome to cast spells with cards."

Grace & Kiel: ...You’re rich anyway. Whatever makes you happy.

"So, our next step is to go back to Hogwarts first?" Aphrodite waved out a map, which was blank.

"Useless, beyond the system's recognition, you can't get out of it. But..." Elias took out a newspaper with a chuckle, "Guess what, I just found another bug!”  
———————————————————————————————————  
Daily Prophet

Today's headline: Azkaban is shrouded in white mist for unknown reasons! Suspected of being invaded by external forces!

The number of deaths in the US epidemic exceeded 100,000! The Secretary of the United States Department of Magic blatantly swears!

Dementors become endangered species! Save the dementors!

Correct the name of the Sorting Hat! Azkaban's words are prosperous! Sorting Hat! Predictions Accuracy is Terrifying!

Secret! The greatest wizard in history, former Hogwarts principal Dumbledore and the first Dark Lord Grindelwald were indescribably in love!

British Minister of Magic Hermione Granger and Director of the Law Enforcement Department Harry Potter decided to go to Azkaban in person!  
———————————————————————————————————

"GGAD is true!" Aphrodite roared, her eyes shining

"Harry, my idol!!!" Kiel squealed in excitement.

"Hahahahaha, to think the Sorting Hat would just sort students into Azkaban instead of other houses. Seems it’s aware how much people had been casting Avada Kedavra,” Grace guffawed while wiping a few stray tears from laughing too hard.

Elias, who is watching his teammates reading through the newspaper with joy, and me with a stunned face: ...

"You’re focusing on the wrong thing, hello!" Elias mourned his grievances, and knocked the head of his teammates one by one. "Is Azkaban invisible by the mist?"

"Sorry for my selective blindness." Grace said indifferently.

"So, we were actually showed the map of Azkaban, but it was an external map shrouded in mist?" Kiel exclaimed.

"That's half right." Elias snapped his fingers and called back his teammates’ attention, “I suspect, this is not a game at all, but the combined state of the real magic world and the game. This is why the basic game function can be used, but the characters and scenes suddenly become too real. I, Grace and Aphy here,” Elis pointed a finger at each said person. ",the three of us have casted the Unforgivable Curses, and it is understandable that we’re caught in. But why did Kiel come too?"

"Are you looking down on my cursed luck that’s unable to pull a legend spell...?” Kiel protested in a low voice, but Elias didn't hear it.

"So, the system made a bug during the beta test, then imposed the game onto the original world, and even expanded the range of spells that garners punishment? As long as the high-level spells are counted as the Unforgivable Curse?" Grace raised her eyebrows. “Then he’s not an NPC, but a real Death Eater?" She pointed her finger at me.

The group of four turned their heads at my direction, huddled together in a group and drew ten cards in one hand. Elias pulled out his wand from his pocket.

Me: ...I'm not. I'm not as fierce as you kids. How can I be compared to you? ? ?

"You only care about the discussion, haven't you considered that my sanity have been broken into pieces?" I grieved and indignated. "Your three forbidden curses aren’t blind, any one spell is a high-level spell, and I have no wand. No cards in the second, can I even beat you guys?"

"Fine, he’s not a threat." Grace nodded, and put into her cards back to her robes.

(three)

Thanks to the blessing of the group of four, I was able to go to a place outside the dark, narrow cell. The fierce dementors shivered in front of these first-graders, and I can even hear them crying.

Well, I don’t really doesn't blame the dementors, this group of first-year students are really too fierce.

It’s a rare freedom, but I know it won’t last long because they decided to wait for Harry Potter and Hermione in Azkaban! I can't run out, but I can't beat them, but I can only run around in my short time of freedom.

"Are we really going to wait for Harry here?" Kiel said doubtfully. "Won't the those people he brought with cast Avada Kedavra at us directly?"

"Did you forget that this is a game?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I found that the system’s wall was very close when I went to the sea just now, and the system's ventilation prevented me from clicking on other maps. You can't go anywhere, and here you can wait for Harry to get here. I mean, come to the scene. Why not wait for him instead of wasting our stamina?"

"And we have hundreds of people, we don’t need each person to cast Avada Kedavra, and one person with a Sectumsempra should be enough to deal with them if they’re a threat," Grace reasoned, flipping a card of Fiendfyre and leaned on the window frame, looking at the seascape. She chuckled darkly, “They can’t beat us with force,”

Kiel: What you said is reasonable, I can't refute.

"Besides, beta test’s about to end anyway, does it matter what we do? Everything’s going to be deleted," Elias suddenly remembered something, and motioned Kiel to come over. "You run fast, talk to everyone, maybe we can do something."

=======

The Ministry of Magic came faster than I expected.

"The system is fluctuating!" Grace exclaimed and jumped off the window sill. "Hermione and Harry!"

"There are also many wizards and Aurors in the Ministry of Magic coming here," Aphrodite looked up. "They’re approaching fast."

Hermione in formal attire refused some Auror's protection and stood in front of the closed door of Azkaban. She looked up and raised her voice, “I know you can hear us. Let’s talk this out."

"It's Hermione!!!"

"Oh my god!!! Real Hermione!!!"

"Really, real Hermione! Whalers don’t bully me!!! Thanks for the bug!!!"

"My God Hermione! To think you’ve grown up so beautiful?!!!"

"Hermione!!!"

The first-year students cried and howled, and suddenly fell from the windowsills on the first and second floors. Countless students collectively watched Hermione.

"I...I can...Can I touch you?" A first-year boy couldn't say clearly what he was excited about, and he managed to organize his words successfully.

Hermione:? ? ? This is different from what I thought? ? ?

Seeing that she didn't respond, the boy touched her carefully. The students turned a blind eye to the Aurors who were wary who took out their wands while the students stared at Hermione like how a hungry wolf saw guardless sheeps.

"If this is your wish, of course." Hermione had intended to be generous to children in front of her, but when her words just fell, the dozens of students immediately surrounded her.

"Hermione!"

Harry was afraid that Hermione would be in a state of surprise and hurried over to see if Hermione was okay.

The students who were watching instantly exploded.

"Oh my god!!! Harry!!!"

"I haven't dreamed!!! Really Harry!!!"

"Harry Potter!!! Live in front of me!!!"

"It’s the real Harry!!!!” 

"My idol—!!!!!!" Kiel leaped out of the fifth floor and landed on the floor. He fell directly on Harry, and the first-year students swarmed around them.

"Director!" An Auror pulled out his wand, but found that somehow a blond boy stood in front of them, and the wand in his hand shone brightly!

"Expelliarmus!"

Elias instantly overwhelmed the auror.

"Stupefy!”

Grace quickly drew a bunch of cards and threw them at the rest of the Aurors, surpressing them quickly.

Harry and Hermione finally broke free from the crowd, but found that the elite members and the Aurors they brought had been knocked out cold.

"Whale is powerful! Whale is amazing!" The first-year students worshipped the two leading students one after another.

"You are......"

Harry looked at the group of children who were only eleven or twelve years old and gradually doubted his life.

"We’re first year students of Hogwarts. I’m Elias and a Slytherin." Elias introduced himself respectfully.

"Aphrodite, Gryffindor, you're my senior." Aphrodite added.

"Grace, Ravenclaw and a muggle with a penchant for violence," Grace remarked.

"Name’s Kiel! Hufflepuff and I admire you so much, Harry!!!" Kiel introduced last.

Soon it became from idol meeting to homeroom roll call. Each student introducing their houses but all of them were first years.

"You are all from Hogwarts?????" Hermione finally recovered from her shocked.

"Yes,” Aprodite grinned.

"No kidding." Grace laughed out loud.

"We are pursuing equality and freedom." Elias elaborated seriously. “Now that you’re both here, then I can officially announce that Azkaban will be independent from the British Ministry of Magic."

? ! ! ! !

Faust: What did I hear? ? ?

How many years has it now that we, the Death Eaters, will have their freedom? ! !

"You are all my schoolmates and juniors, I don't want to be against you. Azkaban has a large number of Death Eaters. Once released, the consequences will be disastrous. As long as you promise not to cast the Unforgivable Curses again, I can let you all return to Hogwarts to continue to school." Hermione said solemnly.

"Nah, Hogwarts isn’t as interesting as Azkaban." Grace vetoed.

"Actually, it's time for the beta test to end and everything’s going to disappear." Aphrodite said.

"Of course, even if you don't agree, we can use the Imperius Curse,” Elias drew a card and pointed it at Hermione.

Faust: Well, I take back the sentence of being wicked. You are all bigshots and daredevils, and I am not worthy of being a Death Eater.

"Sorry, we cannot promise you peace if you’re going through with your ideals,” Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at Grace and Elias.It’s clear that they’re the leading boss. "I’ve received news that the Ministry of Magic will soon surround the island. You better put down your wands. I don't want to hurt you. "

"But we don’t have wands?” Kiel interjected.

Harry: ...Yes, how do you cast a spell without a wand?

"Ahem..... that's not the point." Elias wanted to say something to ease the embarrassment and lowered his wand. At this moment, Faust saw the right moment, twisted Elias’ arm and took his wand!

"Go to death Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!"

"God damnit!" The pain in his shoulder made Elias too late to stop. On the occasion of a desperate attack, Aphrodite ran in front of Harry Potter!

If half of this place is really realistic, then she can revive again when she is dead, but Harry would actually die if he’s killed here!

"Whale Queen!” the students exclaimed.

"Damn you!” Grace roared and gritted her teeth with one hand to draw three cards, all of which were maxed grade Avada Kedavra!

But it was too late, and the deadly spell had hit Aphrodite. She fell straight back, and Harry wanted to catch Aphrodite, but his hand passed through her body, only to see her gradually becoming transparent, and finally disappeared.

"She's okay, just returned to where she came from." Elias rubbed his shoulders back and said to the silent Harry. "Aphrodite quit her game, and it's boring to continue playing. In fact, we didn't think of Azkaban as independent, but just found it fun.”

"I know, after all, you all are Hogwarts students." Harry looked down at his empty hand. "Is she really okay?"

"We Slytherin never lie." Elias smiled, trying to pat Harry's shoulder, but found his hand going through Harry's body.

The beta is almost over, it's time to say goodbye.

"Harry, you and the minister will go back first, and Aphrodite will come back." Grace tried to touch Hermione, fortunately her hand has yet to be transparent. So she pushed Harry and Hermione towards the place where they came. "You may don’t believe a Slytherin's words, but at least believe in a Ravenclaw,"

Harry turned around and wanted to say something, but was caught by Hermione. She shook her head at Harry and pulled Harry into the teleportation point.

"Bye~" Kiel waved his hands enthusiastically at the parting Harry and Hermione along with the recently awoke group of aurors.

"The beta test ended too fast, isn't it fourteen days?" He clapped his hands and turned to ask Elias.

"Real time is 14 days, the game time would shrink a lot." Elias said. "You haven't spent three days in Azkaban?"

"Well, you see this one has been staying for more than three days." Kiel pointed at me.

Grace then approached me.

"You..."

"It's really okay, you know we are gamers." She said helplessly.

"That's good." I took a sigh of relief, watching her increasingly transparent body. "The beta test you said is about to end."

"Yeah, I deleted the file and tested it, and I will soon disappear." Grace reached her yet to be transparent hand out to me, like the first time we met. "It's a little trouble for you, are we friends now?"

"There is no such word as a friend in Death Eater's dictionary." I smiled and shook her hand.

(four)

My name is Faust and I am a Death Eater.

Still living in Azkaban, but the environment has improved.

The most memorable three days in my life passed, so everything started to taste dull.

until……

"Grace, Ravenclaw and first year witch at Hogwarts."

A young girl, not over the age of eleven, reached her hand out to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Its crack. Don’t flame me. Also I'm Grace :))


End file.
